26 things
by 25juunigatsu
Summary: naruto: sas kuliah gak? / sasuke: iya. / naruto: titip absen dong. / sasuke: ogah, dosa boongin dosen. / naruto: pulsanya udah gue transfer. cek. / sasuke: oke gue absenin. / 26 hal yang dapat membuat berkata kasar.
1. absen

_disclaimer,_ _as always._

* * *

 _absen_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto**

Saskeeeeeeehhhhhh

Kuliah gak?

 **Sasuke**

Iya

 **Naruto**

Gue nitip absen yaaaa :3

 **Sasuke**

Ogah, dosa gue boongin dosen

Mana lagi bulan puasa

 **Naruto**

Pulsanya udah gue transfer

Cek

 **Sasuke**

Oke gue absenin

.

.

.

 _ **a**_

* * *

a/n thanks for reading! btw, ini udah pernah dipublish di wp. semoga nggak ada kesalah pahaman yaa. makasih.


	2. binatang

_binatang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto** : HEH BA! Anjing lo ngehamilin kucing gue nih

 **Kiba** : eh itu mah kucing lo aja keganjenan

 **Sasuke** : like pet, like employer

 **Rock Lee** : kalian, Lee mau cerita

 **Neji** : cerita apa Lee?

 **Rock Lee** : kalian suka kasian gak sih kalo ada nyamuk masuk ke mobil terus ikut kita terus nanti keluar dari mobil gak tau arah dan gak bisa ketemu sama keluarganya lagi?

 **Sai** : …

 **Shino** : …

 **Shikamaru** : …

 **Choji** : …

 **Gaara** : …

 **Naruto** : IH KASIAN BANGET LEE :(((

 **Naruto** : terus sekarang nyamuknya gimana? :((((

 **Rock Lee** : udah pergi Nar :(((

 **Naruto** : Ya Allah kasian sumpah :(((

.

.

.

 ** _b_**


	3. creepy

_creepy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kiba** : di rumah gue serem banget anjis

 **Neji** : napa Kib?

 **Kiba** : kemaren pas gue lagi sakit perut gue boker di WC rumah gue

 **Kiba** : waktu gue siram eh taiknya ngilang

 **Kiba** : serem banget kan…..

 **Sasuke** : iya serem

 **Gaara** : iya serem

 **Choji** : …

 **Shino** : …

 **Shikamaru** : SEREM BANGET SIAL

 **Sai** : SEREM BANGET GILEEEEEe

 **Rock Lee** : Gak mau ke rumah Kiba lagi :((((((

 **Naruto** : Ya Allah serem banget aku sampe nyenyak tidurnya

.

.

.

 ** _c_**


	4. diabetes

_diabetes_

.

.

.

Kelas Naruto hari ini ulangan matematika, tapi soalnya pakai bahasa inggris.

Semua soalnya essay.

Dari 20 soal Naruto cuma bisa jawab satu.

.

.

.

 **Guy has 36 candy bars. He eats 29. What does he have now?**

 _Diabetes._

 _Guy has diabetes._

.

.

.

Alhasil Naruto mendapat coretan merah yang sangat panjang sepanjang kasih ibu.

.

.

.

 ** _d_**


	5. eggcited

_eggcited_

.

.

.

 **Naruto** : guys guyssss bantuin gue

 **Naruto** : cara deketin cewek yang jitu dan ampuh gimana yak

 **Sai** : gombalin

 **Naruto** : gombalin gimana lagi gusti, gue udah gombalin cewek berapa kali yak kagak mempan

 **Neji** : lo kalo gombalin jayus kali

 **Naruto** : jayus gimaNA sicH

 **Sai** : gue kasih tips and tricknya nih. Pc

 **Rock Lee** : WOY GUE MAU JUGA

 **Kiba** : GUE JUGA MAU

 **Sasuke** : share disini aja kali

 **Neji** : sasuke…?

 **Shikamaru** : …?

 **Choji** : …?

* * *

 **Naruto** : sakura-chan

 **Sakura** : ape nar

 **Naruto** : are you an omelette?

 **Sakura** : hah?

 **Naruto** : because you're making me eggcited

 **Naruto** : ututututu :33

 **Sakura** : JADI ELU NYAMAIN GUE SAMA OMLET?

 **Naruto** : bukan gitu sak…

 **Sakura** : AWAS AJA BESOK GAK AKAN GUE BIARIN LU NAPAS DENGAN BEBAS

.

.

.

 _ **e**_


	6. futsal

_futsal_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto itu rajanya futsal. Semua orang tahu itu.

Gerakan kakinya gesit banget, yah namanya juga raja futsal.

Banyak orang yang kewalahan kalau ngadepin dia.

Makanya Naruto ini suka diajak futsal, bahkan sama fakultas lain.

Pokoknya setiap Naruto main, Insya Allah grup itu bakal menang.

Tapi, futsal itu membawa mala petaka buat Naruto.

Karena futsal, Naruto diputusin sama Shion.

 **Naruto:** Shi kamu harus bangga pacaran sama anak futsal

 **Shion:** Kenapa emangnya?

 **Naruto:** Bola aja ditendang apalagi kamu

 **Naruto** : Eaaaa

 **Shion:** Naruto

 **Naruto:** Iya sayangkuh?

 **Shion:** Kita putus.

.

.

.

 ** _f_**


	7. gombal

_gombal_

.

.

.

Shino itu payah dalam hal ngegombal.

Bukannya baper, malah jadi sebel ceweknya.

 **Shino:** Rasanya mata saya ada masalah

 **Hinata:** Kenapa?

 **Shino:** Kadang saya gak bisa liat apapun kecuali kamu wkwkwkwkwk

 **Hinata:** Kalau mau gombal gak usah pake wkwk napa?

Ceweknya langsung ambyar.

.

.

.

 _ **g**_


	8. hasil

_hasil_

.

.

.

 **Neji** : Konohamaru...

 **Neji** : Udon...

 **Neji** : gimana toh hasilnya?

 **Sai** : hasil apaan? Emang mereka abis nganu terus membuahkan hasil?

 **Kiba** : vote Sai

 **Naruto** : Sai panutan Q

 **Choji** : Sai untuk RI

 **Sasuke** : emang ya yang dukung Sai generasi micin semua

 **Sasuke** : vote Sai

 **Shikamaru** : musnah aja Sasuke

 **Udon** : alhamdulillah dapet kak

 **Rock Lee** : alhamdulillah, dapet apa don?

 **Udon** : dapet pacar wkwkwkwkwkwkm

 **Shino** : lucu bocil

 **Udon** : selow

 **Udon** : teknik lelektro universitas peternakan lele

 **Rock Lee** : kereeeen Udoooon

 **Choji** : congrats!

 **Naruto** : apanya yang keren

 **Neji** : wah... iya toh... selamat ya Udon

 **Udon** : iya kakk

 **Rock Lee** : gila parah keren lah kalian

 **Neji** : keren semua... selamat ya

 **Neji** : Konohamaru mana Konohamaru...

 **Konohamaru** : aku gak dapet :(((

 **Choji** : gak papa Kon masih ada jalan

 **Shikamaru** : terus gimana Kon? Gak ikut UM gitu?

 **Konohamaru** : ikut kak

 **Konohamaru** : UTUL UI

 **Sasuke** : SIMAK UI maksudnya?

 **Konohamaru** : bukan kak

 **Konohamaru** : UTUL UI kok

 **Konohamaru** : Usaha ternak udang dan lele Universitas Insya Allah

 **Konohamaru** : jurusan teknik seribu bayangan

 **Konohamaru** : doain yah

 **Kiba** : gue selalu ngedoain lo Kon

 **Naruto** : gue juga

.

.

.

 ** _h_**


	9. ied

_ied_

.

.

.

 **Kakashi** : Lur jangan lupa sholat ied, hari ini akang yang jadi imam

 **Kiba** : Mau dong diimamin sama kang Kakashi

 **Shino** : …

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Gaara** : …

 **Shikamaru** : …

 **Choji** : …

 **Neji** : …

 **Sai** : …

 **Rock Lee** : …

 **Naruto** : Mau sholat ID tapi lupa password :(

.

.

.

 _ **i**_


	10. juru masak

_juru masak_

.

.

.

Sai itu kalem-kalem tapi absurd banget

Kalau cek ask f*mnya deh, ketahuan kadar ke-absurd-an nya Sai

 **Siapa juru masak terhebat yang kamu tahu? Apa yang mereka buat?**

Makaji, dia ahli bikin gulai kambing dan gulai rebung. Bahkan tanpa campur tangannya, kenduri di desa akan terasa hambar. Semua mengakui kehebatan Makaji.

Muhammad Sai Yakiniku

225 love

Untung yang ngelove banyak…

.

.

.

 _ **j**_

* * *

 _uuuwuwuu teks makaji, aku rindu!_


	11. kuliah

_kuliah_

.

.

.

Hari lebaran, hari dimana semua anggota keluarga berkumpul.

Seperti halnya keluarga Sasuke. Saat ini sedang berkumpul di rumah eyang Madara.

Saat sedang makan opor, Sasuke ditanya oleh salah satu Omnya.

"Sasuke sekarang kuliah dimana?" Tanya Om Obito.

Sasuke dengan cepat menelan makanannya. "Di ITB, Om."

"BSI aja."

Sasuke tertegun

 _Yeu malah iklan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _k_**


	12. lelucon

_lelucon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kakashi** : betapa kagetnya aku…

 **Kakashi** : Bangun tidur tadi pagi…..

 **Kakashi** : kasur di kamarku hilang….

 **Kakashi** : kucari-cari gak ketemu-ketemu…

 **Kakashi** : aku bingung… masa ada yang mencuri kasurku? Lewat mana?

 **Kakashi** : Padahal pintu di rumah sudah kukunci semua..!

 **Kakashi** : Ya Allah…

 **Kakashi** : Ternyata ketutupan sprei…

 **Kakashi** : Ya Allah… Alhamdulillah ketemu…

 _Shikamaru left_

 _Sasuke left_

 _Sai left_

 _Kiba left_

 _Shino left_

 _Neji left_

 _Rock Lee left_

 **Naruto** : Guru Kakashi… memalukan!

 _Naruto left_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **l**_


	13. move on

_move on_

.

.

.

Naruto itu, meskipun kelihatan abnormal, tapi dia tipe yang setia.

Buktinya dia belum _move on_ dari mantannya yang putus beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalau lagi gabut banget, kadang-kadang dia ngechat mantannya yang udah bahagia sama yang lain itu.

 **Sara**  
Udahlah Nar  
Jangan ngechat terus dong  
Kalau gebetan aku tau gmn  
Move on lah

 **Naruto**  
Ya Sar gimana mau move on kalau setiap berak keluarnya kamu

 **Sara**  
…

 _Sara blocked Naruto_

Nah, kalau udah gini kayaknya Naruto bisa cepet _move on_.

.

.

.

 _ **m**_


	14. nyolot

_nyolot_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua orang tahu, Kiba kalau ngomong nyolot abis.

Ya abis gimana, emang gitu sifatnya. Maklum anak botak, eh batak.

Tapi gak tanggung-tanggung, dia nyolotnya ke semua orang, bukan ke temen-temennya aja.

Jadi gini, waktu itu dia mau beli online, nah dia chat sama ownernya.

 **Kiba:** Ke konoha jadi brp

 **Owner:** 125 bos

 **Kiba:** Buat pembayaran kmn

 **Owner:** Bca bos

 **Kiba:** Yeu anjir santai dong, gw nanya baik2 Baca apaan lu scroll up dong ada no rekeningnya gak

 **Owner:** BCA. BANK CENTRAL ASIA

 _Owner blocked Kiba_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _n_**


	15. oreo

_oreo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke ketemu mantannya di bioskop. Duduknya sebelahan lagi, sial.

Sasuke canggung. Soalnya dulu pas putusnya kan nggak banget.

Tapi mantannya kelihatan biasa aja, malah yang pertama nyapa duluan.

"Biasa aja kali Sas hahaha gak usah canggung gitu."

Sasuke pun sedikit rileks.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan mantannya sambil berkata,

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang dulu pernah aku lakukan…

…karena aku tahu waktu nggak bisa diputar…

…dijilat

…apalagi dicelupin."

Sang mantan ketawa terpaksa.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha gak lucu ih."

.

.

.

 ** _o_**


	16. pronouns

_pronouns_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini kelasnya Konohamaru belajar inggris.

Tiba-tiba Mr. Naruto nunjuk ke arah Konohamaru.

 **Mr. Naruto** : Konohamaru, can you tell me 2 pronouns?

 **Konohamaru** : Who? Me?

 **Mr. Naruto** : Correct! Very good.

Akhirnya, Konohamaru menemukan ada yang lebih bodoh daripada Udon.

.

.

 ** _p_**


	17. quiet

_quiet_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalau mau ngomong sama Rock Lee dan Kiba gak boleh berisik. Harus pas lagi sepi.

Karena,

Rock Lee itu budeg.

Tapi Kiba lebih budeg.

Kalau disuruh milih Choji atau Rock Lee, semua serentak milih Chouji.

Kalau disuruh milih Naruto atau Kiba, semua serentak milih Naruto.

Karena kalau ngomong sama Lee atau Kiba itu bikin capek.

Meskipun ngomong sama Naruto atau Chouji gak kalah capek, seenggaknya ngomong sama mereka berdua gak perlu repot-repot nyiapin toa.

Paling malesin kalau Lee udah pake acara salah denger.

Jadi Lee tuh suka dengerin radio, dan suka ketinggalan kalau udah diputerin musik. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk bertanya kepada teman-temannya.

 **Rock Lee** : manteman

 **Rock Lee** : lagu deswa alay tuh judulnya apa sich?

 **Neji** : deswa alay apa Lee?

 **Rock Lee** : itu loh

 **Rock Lee** : deswa alay, deswa alay

 **Rock Lee** : nananana deswa alay, deswa alay

 **Kiba** : APAN SI NYET GAK NGERTI GUA

 **Sasuke** : vn coba lee

 **Rock Lee** : _sent voice message_

 **Naruto** : THAT'S WHAT I LIKE KETEK GORILLAAAAAAAAAA

.

.

.

Beda dengan Rock Lee, beda lagi dengan Kiba.

 **Shikamaru** : ba ambilin kunci motor gue

 **Kiba** : nyuruh-nyuruh aja kau ya

Tapi pada akhirnya Kiba pun membuka toples dan mengambil beberapa biji kuaci.

 **Shikamaru** : lah ba, kok malah ini?

 **Kiba** : kau bilang tadi suruh ambil kuaci?

 **Shikamaru** : KUNCI BA, KUNCI!1!1!

 **Kiba** : lah macam mana pula kau ni

.

.

.

 ** _q_**

 _menurutku part ini paling gak nyambung sama judulnya. biarlah aku gak ada ide lagi hwhw_


	18. rip english

_rip english_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setiap malam minggu, waktunya para jomblo ganteng menuntaskan kewajibannya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Ya, ngewarnet maksudnya.

Saat itu cuma Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba yang ngenet.

Asalnya ngajak Sai, cuma sayang, Sai udah punya pacar.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan komputer, mereka langsung login ke akun masing-masing.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka kolom multichat nya bersama Naruto dan Kiba.

 **Naruto:** Gue setia sama PB beast!

 **Sasuke:** Beast? Coba cari di kamus beast artinya apa, dasar bodoh

 **Kiba:** Beast = terbaik coeg! PB beast gaymes every!

Sasuke menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

 ** _r_**


	19. salah kirim

_salah kirim_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sasori:** Bro ikut bukber gak?

 **Naruto:** Sori ini siapa ya?

 **Sasori:** Eh maaf salah kirim

 **Naruto:** Tapi aku mau ikut bukber ^_^

 **Sasori:** Hahahahahahahahhahaha siapa elu

.

.

.

 ** _s_**


	20. topik

_topik_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bagi laki-laki yang lagi ngedeketin cewek, untuk mempertahankan chat itu sulit.

Naruto berulang kali memutar otak untuk mencari topik menarik agar sang gadis tidak merasa bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki yang membosankan.

 **Naruto**  
Hai  
Lagi ngapain?

 **Hinata**  
Duduk aja baru pulang sekolah

 **Naruto**  
Oh gitu ya

 **Hinata**  
Iya hehe

Oh tidak, Naruto mulai kehabisan topik.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bertengger di pohon.

 _Aha._

 **Naruto**  
Emm…  
Kamu suka makan kadal?

.

.

.

 ** _t_**


	21. uber

_uber_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini Naruto telat ke kampus.

Biasanya Naruto akan nebeng Sai atau Sasuke, tapi mereka sudah berangkat.

Alhasil Naruto memesan Uber agar tidak terlalu lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Uber yang dipesan Naruto datang.

Naruto ngulurin tangan untuk meminta helm ke driver Uber.

Terus masnya ngulurin tangan juga.

Mereka salaman.

.

.

.

 ** _u_**


	22. valentine

_valentine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini sudah menggenggam banyak batangan cokelat.

Bahkan sahabatnya pun, si Sasuke, dapat banyak cokelat dari adik kelas.

Kok Naruto gak dapet?

Karna adik kelas gak banyak yang kenal sama Naruto.

Tapi Naruto rasanya ingin mendapatkan cokelat dari perempuan yang disukainya.

"Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Iya, Nar?"

Naruto gelagapan. "Aku... pengen dapet cokelat juga!"

Hinata tertegun.

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu... aku juga udah punya pacar, Nar."

Oh iya, Naruto lupa. Hinata sudah punya pacar.

Yang mana ketika dia mau nembak Hinata kalah cepat beberapa detik dari Kiba.

Ugh, hidup memang perih, Nar.

Namun selama janur kuning belum melengkung, ditikung atau menikung tak ada salahnya.

.

.

.

 ** _v_**


	23. wibu

_wibu_

 _._

.

.

Semua orang tahu, Rock Lee itu bodoh banget.

Selain bodoh, dia juga adalah seorang wibu.

Bahkan nama _fyesbuk_ nya jadi ala-ala jepang gitu.

Rock Lee aktif banget di grup-grup otaku lovers. Biasanya sih di facebook.

Dia sering menyumbangkan apresiasinya dalam dunia per-anime-an.

 **Rock Ley Yahiko Genzou** **Akatzuki**  
 _(17 jam lalu)_

Seandainya ada cara buat masuk ke dunia anime, aku bakal lakuin apa aja, sekalian ngebunuh diriku sendiri :)

kalau emang ada caranya, aku bakal masuk anime Nisekoi dan jadi Shinji Ikari, dan bersekolah bareng sama Eren dan Nozaki :D

terus kalau di dunia anime nisekoi aku udah tua dan mati, aku mau pindah ke anime Sword art online sebagai Ciel Phantomhieve xD

terus kalo di SAO aku udah mati, aku pengen masuk dunia anime Kentai Collention dan jadi kongou-san, begitu terus samapai seluruh dunia anime aku kunjungi, setelah itu aku bakal mati dengan tenang XD

Terus rata-rata yang komen isinya,

 _Gue doain lu mati sekarang dah_.

.

.

.

 _ **w**_


	24. (e)x

_x_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini, Sasuke tidak membawa motornya.

Habis bensin, dan Sasuke males isi bensin karena pasti pom penuh kalau pagi.

Alhasil, ia pulang pergi naik bus.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya untuk menaikkan penumpang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan kaget.

Ia melepas _earphone_ nya dengan perlahan.

"Sakura?" sapa Sasuke seramah mungkin.

"Eh, hai." Sakura menyapa balik dengan senyuman manisnya.

Wajah Sasuke merona.

" _Btw_ , siapa ya?"

 _Tetew_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _x_**


	25. young lex

_young lex_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yang namanya Naruto, pasti tak luput dari kegabutan.

Hari minggu yang harusnya dia ke warnet, malah berdiam diri di kosan karena sudah tanggal tua.

Alhasil, karena gabut dia membuka instagramnya.

Ia melihat salah satu panutannya ngepost.

Yaitu Bang Young Lex.

Akhirnya, dia mencoba ngedm panutannya itu.

 **Naruto_kun**  
bang  
weyyy  
sam  
bang lex

 **young_lex18**  
cp? +62817249761

 **Naruto_kun**  
makan bang

 **young_lex18**  
hahahahaha udah gak lucu bodoh

 **Naruto_kun**  
YA SELOW DONG ANJIre WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW  
 _seen by young_lex18_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _y_**


	26. zenius

_Fyesbuq_

 _(_ pakai qolqolah biar afdhol)

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

AC dingin aku matiin, masa iya kamu yang dingin aku matiin juga :(

99 suka 25 komentar 12 bagi

 **Uchiha Sasuke** Kalo ACnya dingin ya dikecilin aja bodoh!

 **Shimura Sai** ^bunda, inilah pentingnya menasehati anak agar tidak tidur di lantai. Kasian otaknya menciut gara2 kedinginan. AC kalo dikecilin ya makin dingin, bahlul!

Wow, bahkan sekarang Sai jadi lebih pintar daripada Sasuke?

 **Fin.**

* * *

I accidentally deleted part 26. I'm sorry.

I respectfully thank you for Guest (1), Myosotis sylvatica, sqchn, Jhena-chan, T. Grandis Linn, Athenadap, 000XXX000, ForgetMeNot09, Guest (2), REX'S-512, Annis874, AZUAA, Amoreai, White LentLily, Guest(3), ssskrz, Bucin is fun, Cyan-chan, Stevy.J.E, aslanaantares, recalcitrane, X3ier, Hiki Kanata, Shinaciku, RinRin26, cumbermatch, Kanzaki27, pinkyredish, Guest (4), Guest (5), and Catatan Tsubame. Without criticism, advice, and encouragement from them, maybe this story will not be finished.

Chapter ini adalah penutup 26 things. Banyak cerita yang kulalui ketika menulis ini. And, I'll try to make a better story next time.

Mungkin cukup sekian, semoga selalu bahagia!

Big hug, from sayur!


End file.
